Order Mission Gone Wrong
by Misanthropist Wordsmith
Summary: Lily Potter received her first mission to go on from the Order. She was to impersonate Narcissa Malfoy using a polyjuice potion and search for information or plans of Tom Riddle. She was too find plans of the Malfoy family too but mostly on Tom Riddle. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy arrived home earlier than their spy had said. Lily Potter/Lucius Malfoy. This is a !RAPE SMUT PWP FIC!


Lily Potter wanted to get out of this house. Don't get her wrong, it is a beautiful house and the furniture looked expensive. She could not find anything wrong within this house except for the fact that the house reeked of Dark Arts. She was a special witch in the sense that she could sense things like that. She could tell who was Light oriented or Dark oriented. She even could tell the Intent behind a spell that was cast.

Unfortunately she could sense more and that was one of the reasons why she did not go out much. Hogwarts was fine because the wards in the school lessened the effects. But—outside of Hogwarts? There were no wards or nothing that could help her with this. Sure, she could control it and even disable the ability but even if she did disable it—it always felt like she was cutting a part of herself off.

The Magic in the bedroom overall screamed of overwhelming sex and dark arts. And the big bed with silky red sheets made her blush slightly and the bed was bigger than usual and she knew it was for more than two people at times. She tried to ignore the sexual magic in the air and instead got back to her work.

Parchments littered on the mahogany desk that she shuffled through looking for anything important relating to Tom Riddle's plans or even information on him. But all she found were letters to pure-blooded families, business deals or letters from their son who was at Hogwarts.

She sighed, annoyed, but kept going through them. She froze when she heard a popping sound from the hallway.

"Narcissa! I'm home," Lucius Malfoy's voice shouted.

She unfroze and was stuck in-between decisions of leaving or trying to clean up and then leave. She foolishly thought that she had time. She collected the parchments and letters and attempted to remember where she took them from. The door behind her opened and she hurriedly stashed the letters in the last drawer without care and closed it.

She started to turn around but a firm hand with a ring similar to hers on her shoulder stopped her.

"Narcissa, did you not hear me?" Lucius, the death eater asked.

Lily faked a startle as she turned around. Her long blonde hair bounced and her blue eyes fell on Lucius' cold grey eyes. Lily couldn't stop the shiver that came when she realized that his grey eyes weren't staring at her with hate—but instead of with love, control and lust.

"Oh Lucius!" Lily said, her voice so unfamiliar to her own. "You're home."

 _Shit!_ Lily thought. _He was not supposed to be here for a couple of more hours. How long does the polyjuice potion last more? 45? 40? Fuck._

"Yes," Lucius responded and used both of his hands to massage his wife's shoulders.

Lily stiffened when he began massaging her but she tried to relax knowing that if she didn't then Lucius would possibly know something was up with her. So she relaxed into his hands and out of nowhere she thought that he was really good at this.

"What have you been doing all day?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she shrugged.

"Have you missed me?" Lucius asked, and she shivered as her eyes widened when his hot breath tickled her neck. Unable to respond from the shock, his tongue licked her neck making her stiffen.

Lily attempted to relax, which was really hard to do but she managed. She hoped that Lucius would leave for a moment then she would get her wand and apparate the bloody hell out of there but for now she would play along.

"Yes," she said. "I have missed you Lucius."

"Good," he said and his hand moved to the front of her before sliding down her neckline inside her robes. Lily caught her breath as her eyes fixated on his hand. Lucius took a firm hold of her bra-covered breast and squeezed making an incredible sensation tingle inside her. "Very good."

 _Bloody hell! Lucius Malfoy is groping me!_ Lily screamed in her mind. _Well. He thinks he's groping his own wife but bloody hell!"_

And Lily couldn't believe how much pleasure coursed through her body just from that. And then she realized what was happening when Lucius squeezed her tits again. But before she could do anything—her polyjuiced body of Narcissa Malfoy betrayed her and she moaned before she closed her mouth shut fast.

"I love to hear you moan," Lucius commented before squeezing her other tit and stopped massaging her shoulder and started to open her robe with his free hand.

"S-stop," Lily said making Lucius freeze. "Please. Not now."

Lucius stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Stop it Lucius!" she repeated, starting to struggle. "Please!"

"Is this what you want this week?" Lucius asked and continued his ministrations before he leaned down. He twisted her head and made her look at him. Her blue-eyes, more afraid than usual looked at his cold lustful ones. He growled in her ear. "Is this what you want to play this week? You want me to rape you?"

Lily froze. For a moment she couldn't understand what he was saying, she did hear the words but she didn't understand. For a moment she just simply sat there frozen even as Lucius groped her tits—more roughly now—before fear gripped her. "I...I don't," she said in a weak whisper, incapable of finishing her sentence.

Lucius groaned and licked her pulse point. "I am going to fuck you so hard." He pushed his bulging cock against her back before realizing the stupidity of it when the chair blocked him and he growled before using his superior strength to pull her up. She screamed when she was roughly pulled up, his hand still on her tit and the other holding her from the waist. Lucius kicked the chair away, turned her around and raised her and placed her on the desk.

"Fuck. You make me so hard, Narcissa." He thrust his pelvis between her thighs. "You feel that?"

She twisted and struggled on the desk and she managed to get him off her for a moment but he was back in seconds between her thighs and now he gripped her wrists and brought them behind her.

"You fucking whore," Lucius growled as he insistently pushed his cock against her thighs. "Fucking feel that you bitch!"

She tried to struggle and twist again but he had secured her more properly now, his fingers were like a vice on her wrist and he was hurting her.

"No," she cried, as she attempted to push him away with her legs. "Please. Let me go. I don't… I'm not..."

Lily tried to ignore the thick bulge that was against her thighs and she closed her eyes—hoping it was all a nightmare. She felt his bulge removing and her hands were freed but she remained there. She opened her eyes and tears stung them. She looked ahead and his cold eyes were still staring at her and she quickly lowered hers.

Lily heard him shuffling and she stiffened and attempted to prepare to defend off another assault but she didn't expect his fingers to close around her throat. She managed a scream before they tightened and she was gasping for air. Her own hands went to his but her hands were weaker than his.

His grey eyes were staring down at her and he licked his lips before he slapped her cheek making her eyes widen in fear and pain. He loosened his grip on her throat and she fell on her back on the desk, she took deep breaths to fill her lungs with air.

She didn't see him but that didn't mean he wasn't there and she was proven that in a second when his hands spread her legs wider and he stepped between them. This time, he pushed his bulge right at her covered womanhood. "Feel that?"

Lily nodded, her head shaking.

"Good," he rubbed against her and remained silent. He lowered his head and reached her mouth.

Her red lips were trembling and she shook her head. He opened his mouth and growled at her like a ferocious wolf. She whined and he chuckled in response. He parted his lips, and then he was kissing her. Unsuccessfully, because her lips were pressed together and her eyes closed in a disgust. Her hands found his face and she scratched his cheek.

Lucius pulled off and shouted at the sudden pain and his hand flied up to his face, touching his cheek and pulling it away with small trickles of blood on his hand. Lily got off the desk, and ran for the door. A momentarily forgetfulness and pure shock had made her forget about her wand.

"You fucking bitch!" Lucius exploded behind her. "You always take these games so far and real like a little fucking whore who just demands to be degraded like one!"

She ran and she ran down the stairs as her heart raced. She shook and shivered with each step when she heard the louder stomps behind her. She saw the door outside and elation surged inside making her move faster when a spell shot past her and locked the door. For some reason the door locking made her stop running. She didn't know if it was shock or pure horror of what was following that made her stop but she turned around and prepared to defend herself again but she was too late.

Half-way turning around, Lucius had reached her and gripped her hand tight and his other hand gripped her hair tight in his fist. Lily screamed when he twisted her head to the side and she whimpered when he looked down at her with menace and uncontrollable lust.

"You fucking bitch," Lucius said again. "Get on your fucking knees."

"I was just going to fuck you until you bleed..." he said. "Yes, but you're _mine_ Narcissa."

"Please..." Lily whined. "Please. Let me go."

"There are so many things that I am going to do to you. I'm going to spank that pretty arse of yours until it's bright red. I'm going to make you wrap your lips all over my cock. And then I'm going to fuck you in every single fucking hole."

Lily shook her head and sobbed, but every time she did that he seemed to get more aggressive and his desire seemed to increase even more.

"Yes," he grunted. "I want your lips all over my cock."

He tightened his hand even more in her hair and looked down at her as he made her stare into his eyes. "Get down," he growled as he pushed her head.

Lily struggled but got on her knees in front of him.

"Good girl," he growled. "Now take it out."

"No, please..." she cried and shook her head frantically looking up at him with teary eyes and stained cheeks. "Please..."

He twisted her head again and pulled her hair. "Take it out!"

Lily's trembling hands moved his robes clumsily. His fingers closed more and more in her hair and she hastened her hands and finally managed to pull his robes to his side. He pulled her hair again and she thought he wanted her to undress him entirely but that wasn't it.

"Yes, good girl, good girl." he growled over her. His cock was hard and he thrust it towards her face every time her fingers carelessly bumped into it.

"Take it out, girl." he said.

She stifled her whimpering as her fingers hooked into the band of his underwear.

Lucius pulled her hair again. "Hurry up."

Lily shook her head maddeningly before catching her breath and pulling his underwear down. She gulped when his cock, hard and cock bobbed up in front of her eyes.

"Good," he said. "Now, take me in your mouth."

She shook her head.

He repeated his command and she shook her head again. But this time he pulled her hair with more force and she wanted that pain to end so all she could do was close her eyes in disgust and shame as she parted her red lips open.

"Good," he said.

He was thick and rough and he pushed forward with a single mind, keeping her head still until half of his shaft was between her lips. "Ohh… that's good."

Lily's back arched and she gagged as he moved her head back and forth on his cock.

"Yes… oh fuck," he groaned and slowed down his movements and sighed. He thrust forward again. She felt the hard and hot cock reaching the back of her throat with every stroke. It was large, and she knew what to do with it. However, she didn't want to do it and it seemed like she didn't have to do anything at all because he was guiding her up and down on it.

She pushed against his stomach when she felt like she couldn't breathe and for a second she considered biting, but she realized he would have probably hurt her for good then.

"Fuck, fuck, that's good," he pushed more into her mouth and she choked. "Yes," he growled. "Get it all nice and wet. Get it wet for your tight arse, you whore."

Wet slurping and choking sounds came from her when she tried to plead and there was saliva dribbling down her chin and now she could feel the taste of his pre-cum in her throat. Something about his salty pre-cum was pleasurable for Narcissa's body when she felt a tingling inside her and it disgusted her.

His hips started thrusting more hard and fast, and suddenly Lily felt like she couldn't breathe at all. Her chin started to hurt from his balls slapping against her chin every time he bottomed out in her throat. She slapped and punched his thighs, but he just kept her against his cock until dark spots started to flutter.

She gasped and took sharp breaths when he pulled her off his cock, tears fell from her eyes and spit falling from her chin. But she didn't have any time, because he immediately made her stand and kissed her, his tongue inside and everywhere in her mouth.

"Shit," he groaned. He looked down at her terrified face and his eyes seemed to darken even more and he fisted her blonde hair in his hand and turned her around. She gasped when he pushed her over a little and she realized they were in the kitchen. He pushed her down over the kitchen table so she was bent over it. Her high-heels barely reached the floor.

Lucius had a fierce smile on his face as his broken wife was bent over the table.

"Oh yes," he murmured and started to rip off her expensive robe. She screamed and there was a sudden tearing and rippening sound when Lucius' powerful hands destroyed her robe. Lily screamed from the sudden destruction of her robe and shivered from the slight cold air whispering against her naked pale body.

"How much do you want this?" he growled, bending over and kissing her pulse point as he rubbed his cock against her arse.

She sobbed in reply and she screamed when she felt her black panties being ripped off. His hand came down hard on her round arse, making her yelp and jolt forward.

"I bet you're all wet, you dirty little whore," he whispered, moving his hand down to her arse. "Tell me how much you want this. Tell me you want me to fuck you hard." he circled his fingers around her tight hole. She sobbed as he slid past it and descended until she could feel him tracing her pussy lips.

He breathed loudly in her ear and licked her lobe. "You want it, yes?" he growled and three of his fingers pushed past her lips and she gasped out loud as they entered her in one rough thrust.

"No… please no..." she sobbed. Her bruised hands went to her back to fight him off, but he just dismissed her rebellion.

He slowly let her go and shuffled away. She didn't move, didn't even breathe. She knew he was waiting for her to fight back. She screamed when Lucius gripped her and moved her around to the other side of the table and his hand was in her hair once more. He pulled her up from the table until her back was pressed tightly to his front, until his cock was pushing against her arse.

She took a painful breath and stared in horror through drooped eyes. She understood why he moved her. She couldn't recognize the woman that was watching her. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was all smeared and her skin was flushed and her lips were slightly bruised. The blue-eyes that stared back were terrified beyond reason.

"Look at you," he said, "you're one hot whore."

Lily looked at Narcissa's face in the mirror and her face scrunched up in terror when she felt him positioning himself behind her. She cried and wriggled, trying to get away but he was strong and committed to fucking her.

"No," she sobbed. "No, Lucius! Please!"

"Yes," he growled, grounding his cock against her wet pussy lips.

She was shaking and quivering. He slipped his hands under the straps of her bra and shoved them down her arms. "Lucius," she breathed. "Please, Lucius. Stop this."

"Fuck," he rubbed his cock against her pussy lips, his pre-cum smearing it. "I'll give it to you good."

"Please," she pleaded again

His eyes closed, "Yes."

Then his hands were tearing the bra off of her and throwing it on the floor and she was screaming and was being pushed down once more, hard and all she could do was hide her face in her arms on the table.

Lucius positioned himself between her legs and pushed her legs open wider. "You're so fucking wet," he growled as he pushed his fingers into her from behind without notice and made her yelp. "So wet… You desperately need a cock in you? Don't you little whore?" He pumped his fingers in and out of her.

Lily sobbed and tried to ignore the tightening feeling in her stomach but she couldn't help it when she moaned into her arm and she was thankful that he didn't hear it. Then something bigger and harder replaced his fingers and she sobbed as he pushed slowly inside her.

She whined as her body betrayed her with very familiar and pleasuring feelings that tingled inside her. It didn't hurt and he was right, she was wet and he slid inside easy. How long had they been at this? How long would it be until her polyjuice ran out and she would revert back to herself.

She yelped and jolted forward when he pushed her back down with more force and started to move, and he was rough.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Lucius grunted. His other hand came down and groped her ass hard and rough. He pulled before pushing back inside with a harsh thrust making her cry out. She tried to grab something to hold on but the table was too smooth and clean that her sweaty hands kept slipping off.

She couldn't do anything but endure the brutal thrusts of his. His balls were slapping against her and he was calling her names.

"Whore," Lucius said and slapped her ass. "Slut. Bitch. Cunt. Fucking beg me you whore!"

She sobbed and she couldn't even speak through her own crying. It was even worse when he began pushing her harder on the table and she cried out when her tits rubbed against the table.

"So tight..." Lucius murmured when he bottomed inside her and his thrusts slowed down. Lily's eyes widened when she realized that she might be cumming inside her. Was Narcissa on a potion? Lily sobbed even harder when she realized that she wasn't on a potion.

Then he stopped completely, but there was no cry of pleasure from him, and she couldn't feel his cock pulsing inside her. Had he finished? She heard him spit and she screamed when she felt his wet saliva hitting her skin right above her tight arse hole.

"No!" She screamed and raised her head. Narcissa's face stared back at her with drooped and wild eyes. She was pale, more than usually, and her blonde hair was clinging to her sweaty face.

"Yes," he murmured and rubbed his spit against her hole and she squirmed as he pressed against it. She tried to worm away but her feet barely moved on the smooth floor and she wriggled on the table but he pushed even harder on her back. She twisted her head and her eyes fell on his, he was flushed and sweat was dripping from his face and he was looking at her with an obsessive lust expression.

He spat on her again and she groaned when he pushed his finger inside her tight hole and prepared her.

"You're so tight," he grunted. "Always tight, Narcissa. Tight and warm. I know you love it when I take your arse."

Lily lowered her eyes from his when she realized that he wasn't looking at her when he pushed in another finger. She grunted, disgust filling her eyes.

"Please… Lucius… no," she whimpered when she felt him pull out of her cunt slowly, and she jolted from the sudden shocking pleasure that raced through her body when he touched her clit with his cock. Then he was at her other hole and Lily knew she was nowhere ready for his thickness. "No… please," she whispered.

He heard her and noticed her crying but he ignored it and stared down at her arse where he was pushing against. Lily heard him spat again but she didn't feel anything and then he was finally pushing inside her. He was big, insanely bigger and harder than he was in her cunt and mouth.

She hissed in pain, and looked away from the mirror as she didn't want to see Narcissa's face looking back at her. Lily didn't expect him to be even more brutal but he was. She screamed loud, a cry of pure anguish coming from her throat when he gave a push and sheathed himself inside her. He stopped moving and she could feel him resting on her arse.

"Fuck," Lucius groaned. "Fuck. You're so tight. So warm."

Lily sobbed in reply and he chuckled and commented that maybe he should've prepared her more.

He started to pull out and he grunted and cursed using greater power to free himself from her tight hole.

"Fuck, don't clench," he whispered. "At least not yet."

Then—he was pushing back in, cursing all the way and not stopping until he was bottomed out and he didn't even stop then. He started rough and hard as soon as he could move. He thrust into her more powerful and faster than when he was fucking her cunt.

She hissed in pain, the cock inside her arse was hurting her. He was reaching inside her that she didn't know about and he growled as he set a punishing and harsh pace. The slap of his hips against her arse filled the kitchen and she screamed when Lucius gripped her hair again and pulled hard.

"Look at yourself whore," Lucius growled. She felt slight relief from her chest freeing from the table but whimpered and cried as he had more leverage to thrust harder inside her. She twisted her head away from the mirror but in seconds Lucius twisted her back and forced her to look at the mirror.

"Look at you," he growled, his hand coming around and gripped her breast. Lily sobbed but looked at the mirror. Narcissa's flushed face looked back, her eyes shiny with tears and her cheeks stained with them. Her lips were slightly parted because of her heavy breathing and her slim hands tried to loosen his grip on her breast but he didn't move. Sweat ran down her face. "Such a dirty whore."

Lily screamed when Lucius began a more harsher thrusts and groping. She could feel his fingers digging on her tits and she was sure she'd have bruises left. The grunts that he breathed on her back were monstrous. He growled in delight and started cursing—his thrusts becoming more vicious and he pushed into her so hard that she was raised from the floor slightly only supported by him.

The eyes in the mirror widened when he thrust balls deep and Lily felt a tingle inside her starting to become stronger. She felt him filling inside her and Lily felt disgusted by the feelings inside her body. She didn't want these wonderful feelings of pleasure inside her as he filled her arse with his warm cum.

She couldn't stop the following from happening entirely but she knew that Lucius heard it. She bit her lip hard but still a muffled moan escaped her and Lucius chuckled.

"You like that huh whore?" Lucius smirked as he began to pull out. "You're a freaky whore Narcissa."

Lily groaned in relief and slight pain when he pulled out his softening cock from her. She felt thick cum dribble out of her hole and she fell over onto the table when Lucius let go of her. She cried, tears of relief as it was over.

"How was it Narcissa?" Lucius asked, his voice more gentle and loving now as he bent over her back and kissed her cheek and used his finger to wipe away her tears. "Was it as good as you wanted?"

Lily felt sick to her stomach as Lucius changed from a monstrous man to a more loving one. She still felt his cock between her thighs but finally it was over. She tried to gather herself and it disgusted her to do this, but she nodded and Lucius smiled at her as if he had made her the happiest wife alive.

"That's good," he said and rubbed her sweaty back.

Lily nodded but froze when she felt the effects of polyjuice wearing down. She looked at the mirror and her eyes widened in horror when her own teary green eyes were staring back at her with terror. Her long blonde hair was slightly shortening to her shoulders and changing color to dark red and she felt herself shrinking and gaining more tan.

 _No! No! Not now! Please!_ Lily screamed in her mind as her bruised breasts decreased in size and weirdly enough she felt her cunt tightening. _No!_

"What the bloody hell?" Lucius said in shock and jumped away from her as his wife changed in front of her to a different woman. His wife changed from an attractive to another attractive woman with dark red hair and green eyes that he knew who they belonged to. The woman shrank right in front of her eyes and her figure turned slightly slimmer and her breasts. "Lily Potter?" he murmured in shock.

Lily hoped that he would be sorry and apologizing even if something like this wasn't forgivable. She hoped that he would let her go.

Lily didn't see because her head was lowered on the table but Lucius' face took a feral and vicious look of unimaginable lust. He chuckled, and Lily stiffened as she heard him chuckle and she wondered why he was laughing about her situation.

"Oh fuck," Lucius growled and jumped back at her. Lily screamed when Lucius gripped her red hair in his fist and pulled. Her eyes were wide with terror when she felt his hardening cock back between her thighs.

"No, no, no, let me go..." Lily sobbed. "Don't touch me… Lucius. Please stop!"

"Oh Lily," Lucius murmured. "You do not have any idea of how many fantasies I have about you."

She stiffened and caught her breath and yelped when he pushed her around so her chest was facing his. He pulled her hair and lowered her head and looked down at her and pushed her and she felt the table bump against her arse. She tried to push him away and tried to kick him but Lucius chuckled away her attempts and then his hands were sliding all over her nude body. She cried as his hands slid over her breasts and pussy until she screamed when he grabbed her and hoisted her onto the table and pushed her thighs apart and stepped between them.

"Please!" she shouted when he rubbed his cock on her pussy and she was terrified that he was hard again as juices from before trickled down on her pussy lips.

"When I saw you in a hallway in Hogwarts, I just wanted to bend your mud-blood arse over and fuck your tight virgin school girl pussy until you had bled." Lucius murmured, his eyes dark with hate and lust.

Her eyes wide with terror and her heart raced with his admission and her fear increased newer heights. She struggled on the table, but he bent over and his face only inches from hers. "I would've given you to a few Slytherins back then maybe… but now… you're all mine. Lily. All mine."

She shook rapidly and his hands descended back on her breasts and he groped and squeezed them before twisting her nipples hard making her gasp in pain.

"Perhaps… Perhaps if my son is good I'll let him have a turn at you," Lucius chuckled as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in 100 percent pure horror. He straightened and grasped both wrists before only using one hand to hold her wrists tight. The other one skimmed down her breasts and left her body and disappeared between them.

He stroked his cock once and twice before arching his back a little and stepping forward, pushing forward and looked down between her legs.

Lily let out a gasp when she felt his cock prodding her pussy. "No," she sobbed. "Please don't Lucius! Please don't! Please!"

Lucius closed his eyes and an expression of pure bliss appeared on his features as he pushed his cock inside the mud-blood whore. What made it more special now was that she was married to James Potter and had a daughter.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he pushed deeper in her tight cunt. "Fuck… you're so much tighter than Narcissa."

To Lily now he felt so much bigger and harder now. She sobbed as he kept pushing all the way into her and opened his eyes again when he was balls-deep in her cunt. He gripped her leg and pulled it up to his shoulder and pulled her forward until her arse was almost hanging in the air off the table. Lily screamed when he started with brutal thrusts in and out of her.

He kept his eyes on her the whole time, and Lily couldn't bare to see his dark eyes on her so she lowered her head but she knew that he was still watching her.

"Fuck… fuck..." Lucius grunted and let go of her leg that remained still on her shoulder. She was tired… tired of all of this. She felt her fight leaving her entirely and she gave up on protesting and just let the man fuck her.

It was as if Lucius sensed this and his big hand gripped her thin neck and her eyes widened when she began to choke. She wriggled and struggled to breathe and used her legs to push him away but Lucius dismissed her attempts and kept thrusting into her viciously. She looked at him with blurred eyes—trying to convey that she wanted to breathe—but Lucius kept his hand on her neck and choked her till she was blue and then he let her go.

She gasped and struggled to fill her lungs with air and his hand was back at her breasts squeezing them. He let go of them as he sensed that he was nearing again—too soon—and he pinned himself down on her and stared her in the eyes. His thrusts became more frantic and his thumb was between her legs, frantically flicking her clit.

"You're so tight..." Lucius groaned against her lips. "You're going to be even tighter. I'm going to make you come."

Lily shook her head, denying it but he pressed down on her clit and bottomed inside her balls deep and she screamed at the unwelcoming pleasure that shot through her. She felt the impending pleasure rising in her, and she tried to push it back, tried to deny herself this and deny him the satisfaction of making her come and becoming an even tighter fit around him.

Lucius pulled his cock out slowly before thrusting back in fast and hard and flicked her clit and pressed down again and she felt the incredible blissful pleasure rising inside her and it kept riding until it burst and every inch of her body quivered with it.

"Fuck!" Lily screamed, arching her back off the table as her muscles convulsed in pleasure and her cunt tightened around him.

Lucius groaned and kissed her lips and his cock pulsed inside of her and spilled his seed inside her painting her insides white with his thick and warm cum.

"No," Lily denied and moaned as she wriggled on the table. "No… no..."

She felt his cock throbbing inside her and she was horrified as she felt him shooting his cum inside her. Her body betrayed her as every inch of her body was on fire with delectable pleasure and her body kept milking his balls dry.

"Yes," Lucius hissed before thrusting once, twice into her sloppy cunt before pulling out of her. "Such a good whore."

She sobbed as she felt his cum dribbling from her cunt down her arse and she collapsed down on the table, her eyes wide with shock and terror as Lucius remained between her legs watching her with his still dark eyes and his flaccid cock occasionally touched her thighs making her shake.

She flinched when she felt his hand on her cheek, caressing her. Her mouth opened in a scream when his hand wrapped around her neck again and he lowered himself to her eyes.

"You're not going to tell anybody about this, are you Lily?" he snarled and squeezed her neck making her gasp and choke. "Because if you do, I'd have to share the memories of what happened here in certain circles. They would see how much you enjoyed this—how tight were you and how you screamed. I'm sure some of them would be interested to take a turn with you."

She shook her head frantically.

"Just think what your daughter would say if I were to send this to her?" Lucius chuckled when her eyes widened in horrific fear and shame. "What about your husband? What if I were to send it to all the male students in Hogwarts to let them know that Lily Potter, the Muggle Studies teacher is secretly a whore. I'm sure you would have plenty of students after you then."

She couldn't even reply as she gasped for breath when he let go of her. She was shaking and she grunted when Lucius flicked her nipple.

"You're a good little whore aren't you?" Lucius said as he took her tit in his hand and squeezed. "Yes… Little whores don't go telling around secrets like this, am I right?"

She remained silent and shaking but screamed when he pulled her hair. "Am I right? Answer me!"

She sobbed but managed a nod and said stammering, "Y...yes."

"Very good," he replied and squeezed her tit again and let go of her hair. "You're all mine, aren't you Lily?"

She didn't do anything and he slapped her tits making her scream and leaving behind a red hand-print.

"You're mine aren't you?!" he screamed at her face.

"Y...yes, I'm yours." she said, her eyes wide as he stared down at her.

"Yes… All mine, my pretty little whore," he said smirking. "You're my little fuck-doll aren't you? Mine to fuck whenever I want and where ever I want. Is that understood?"

"Yes..." she said again.

" _Is that fucking understood you whore?_ " He screamed in his face again and slapped her cheek hard now.

She screamed at the intense sharp pain and she wanted it to stop. "Yes! Yes! I'm your whore! I'm your whore to fuck wherever you want!" she screamed, her voice weak but accepting of her fate.

Lucius smiled as if he accomplished something very important and slapped her arse before leaving the room and leaving her naked, devastated and hopeless on the table in the house of Malfoy and if anyone were to walk in through the front-door they would see her almost instantly.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I might have more polyjuice smuts coming up because polyjuice is... a very interesting thing to use for a smut. I think I will try and make another chapter for this someday too. Maybe Draco and Lucius both with her. Or Lucius teaching her a lesson in some public place and letting someone join them or watch. Or maybe Lucius gets Lily to invite her daughter over.

Also, if you happen to have some ideas for polyjuice-based smuts then feel free to send them and I'll see what I think about it and I might write something.


End file.
